Resident Evil:Truth or Dare
by DragonsForEons
Summary: Have fun torturing the RE cast. My first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident. Evil. Only my OC Lizzy and her BOWs.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

The Resident Evil group woke in a mansion.

"Where the hell are we?" Jill wondered.

"It seems you're all awake." A voice called from the shadows.

"Who the [bleep] said that?" Chris asked, profanity bleeped out.

A person came out of the shadows, wearing a black cloak. "Welcome, I'm DragonsForEons and I'm the author of this Truth or Dare."

The cast yelled out "NOT AGAIN!"

DFE ignored them. "Please welcome my new OC, Elizabeth Starsong."

"I hope she's normal." Clair hoped.

"Wrong. Lizzy, get in here." A brunette morphed out of the shadows. She has glowing emerald gold eyes. She was wearing a black hoodie and blue jeans, her feet are like a Hunter's, she also has a tail.

"Is that even possible?" Chris asked.

"Anything is possible, if not my pets kill it. Stupid Redfield." Lizzy told.

"Okay, I'm only here to introduce stuff, so bye." DFE morphed into the shadows.

"Okay people, please send in your calls/reviews and punishments." The cast went to sleep in one of many bedrooms in the mansion.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Only my OC Lizzy and her BOWs.

Chapter 2

"Is everyone here, Alpha?" Lizzy asked her Hunter alpha.

"Everyone is here, Lizzy." Alpha told his master, Lizzy, as everyone walked in.

"Did that thing just talk?" Chris asked shocked. Lizzy shook her head, "That's because of Lizzy." Alpha told Chris.

A crow flew in from a near by open window with a scroll in he's beak, he landed on a chair and dropped the scroll. "You've got mail." he said in a squeaky voice. Lizzy giggled at him and picked up the scroll. "Thanks, Glider."

"Your welcome, Master." He then flew out the same window.

Lizzy opened the scroll and said aloud what was on it.

* * *

><p><em>Zombiegirl2007<em>

_yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa a new truth or dear fic ok i dear leon to fight robo salzer_

_Tyrant wolf_

_Now what is this? another one? might as well get in on the fun!_

_Chris: Shove a toy car up your a**_

_Wesker: put on this tiny fairy costume and walk around shoving dimes into parking meters and chant "I'm the meter fairy" wand and all._

_IN DEDICATION TO RYAN DUNN AND THE GLORIOUS JACKA** CREW! REST IN PEACE YOU CRAZY SON OF A B*TCH! XD_

_Hidden By Shadow _

_Wow, another truth or dare fic._

_Anyways, on with the dares._

_Wesker: Play through every single RE game in existence - within a twenty four hour time period. Failure equals a humiliating dare from me._

_William: Take Sherry to Disney World. Be her father, dammit!_

_Alexia: Go rock climbing with Chris and Claire. Don't drop your hip gear!_

_Rebecca: Eat junk food all day._

_Brad: Play through every single Silent Hill game in existence without getting scared. Oh, and you have to play in a darkened room with the only light coming from the tv. On your own. Failure equals another humiliating dare from me._

_Hmmm...I dare Wesker to tell Chris he's a good friend. That has a lot of comedic potential :p_

_Diao Lover_

_Ok i dare_

_Wesker to makeout with Excella_

_Sheva to go through the mansion incident by herself_

_Rebecca to kill yawn with a combat knife only._

* * *

><p>"Okay people we got dares to do!" Lizzy shouted.<p>

Okay, Leon failed his dare cause of robo Salazer over 9000 power. Chris completed his first dare, but can't sit on his [bleep] for a week. Wesker completed his first dare, but now there are videos of him on YouTube. Wesker failed his second dare, by one second. William completed his dare. Alexia failed her dare, she dropped her hip gear. Rebecca failed her first dare. Brad failed his dare. Wesker failed his 3rd and 4th dare by killing them both. Sheva completed her dare. Rebecca failed her second dare, Snaky (Lizzy's pet yawn) ate her.

"Lizzy! We got a problem!" A Hunter beta and gamma came running up to Lizzy.

"What's the problem Beta, Gamma?" Beta gave Lizzy a baby Colmillo. On it's dog collar, it was wearing, it's name was "Winter."

"Where's the others?" Lizzy asked.

"We don't know." Gamma told his master. Spring(an adult Cerberus), Summer(an adult Colmillo), and Autumn(an adult Adjule) where missing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the long wait! I had a little writer's block. If anyone know's where to find Spring, Summer, or Autumn please notify Lizzy.**


End file.
